Ribbons
In total there are 42 medals. It is almost impossible to win all of the medals in a single game career. Here is the list of medals that you can earn in Mud and Blood 2... Meritorious Unit Commendation: Issued anytime the commander has 1000 enemy waves survived before the 25th mission. All basic soldiers will be deployed with M1 Garand rifles. Westpoint Commendation: Issued when 5 NCOs have climbed the ranks up to officer. Will get a free officer. Urbs Anatomy Ribbon: Issued when 100 enemies have been blown into pieces. Soldiers now have a 10 % chance to be deployed with grenades. Bronze Star: Obtained when 50 enemy waves have been survived through. Give 1 % chance to start with an additional soldier. Cumulative with silver and gold star. Silver Star: Obtained when 100 enemy waves have been survived through. Give 2 % chance to start with an additional soldier. Cumulative with bronze and gold star. Gold Star: Obtained when 150 enemy waves have been survived through. Give 3 % chance to start with an additional soldier. Cumulative with bronze and silver star. Mud and Blood Cross: One of the most distinguished awards. Issued anytime the commander has survived 5000 enemy waves before the 50th mission. All soldiers deployed under your command will start with 9 experience points. Air Medal: Issued when you have called 100 airstrikes. Further airstrikes have 1% chance to be free. Chain of Command Ribbon: Issued when 100 sitreps have been sent. Next sitreps will have a 1% chance of an instant positive response. Infantry Specialist Ribbon: Issued when less than 1000 men were deployed after the 50th mission. Reduce the concentrate fire timer to 30 seconds. Meritous Service Ribbon: Issued when 500 games of Mud and Blodd 2 have been played, give 2 tactical points at the start of each mission. Legion d'Honneur: Issued when you have 1 french resistance soldier reaching the officer rank. Further french resistance troops will start with 100 hit points. Air Defence Ribbon: Issued when you have 100 enemy planes killed. AAAs will no be 5% more lethal. Vetrancy Ribbon: Issued when you have faced 100 boss waves. Your tactical points cap is increased by one. Son of London Ribbon: Issued after you haved received a humble total of 2419 V1 Rockets. V1s will not be fired at you anymore. Close Combat Ribbon: Issued when your troops registered 100 close combat kills. Hand to hand combat damage will be increased by 10 %. Manoeuvre Ribbon: Issued when all of your starting soldiers are kept alive for 5 minutes. Each subsequent time you accomplish this you will receive 1 tactical point. Combat Ribbon: Issued when 100 enemies have been killed in one mission. Further soldiers deployed under your command will have 3% bonus to their rifle skill. Medal of Honour: Issued when 200 enemies have been killed in one mission. Further soldiers deployed under your command will have a 3% bonus to their rifle skill, cumulative with combat ribbon. Ground Controller Ribbon: Issued when 50 enemies have been killed by arty. Further arty runs will contain more rounds. Air Command: Issued when 50 enemies have been killed by airstrikes. Further air strikes have 1% chance to be free, can be combined with Air Medal. Assault Expert Award: Issued anytime after 10 missions if the commander has an average of 50+ kills per mission. The enemy will be less courageous when facing you. Defence Expert Award: Issued anytime after 10 missions if the commander has survived an average of 50+ enemy waves per mission. Once you have earned this medal your troops are more confident under fire (+10 to moral). Gallantry Medal: Obtained when 10 incapacitated (disbaled) soldiers have been saved from death by medics (disabled soldier has been healed to 11 health). Further saved soldiers will give +1 experience point to the entire squad. War Effort Ribbon: Obtained when 100 soldiers have been deployed under your command. Soldiers being deployed now have 1% chance to be free. Logistics Ribbon: Issued after 50 crates have been recuperated. Once issued, crates will be dropped more often. Kyoto Ribbon: Issued when 100 trees have been killed. No effects beside the fact you should make a serious introspection about your ecological priorities. Sapper Commendation: Issued when 50 constructions have been made. Further constructions have 1% chance to be free. Can be combined with air command medal. Special Operations Medal: Issued after 100 Spec Ops or Snipers have been deployed under your command. Normal grunts or resistance soldiers have a 1% chance of being a Spec Op when deployed. Tank Killer Ribbon: Issued after 10 enemy tanks or jeeps (Kubelwagen, technically not jeeps) have been destroyed. Once issued, you have a 1% get an anti-tank soldier (bazooka-troop) at the start of a mission. Victoria Cross: The most distinguished award. Issued anytime the commander has survived 10000 enemy waves before the 100th mission and less than 2500 men deployed. You will have a free airborn drop (paradrop) per game. BBQ Medal: Issued after 50 enemies have been burned alive. You now have a 1% chance of getting a flamer at the start of each mission. Shellshock Ribbon: Issued when 1000 arty rounds have been fired against you. Subsequent arty strikes against you will have one less round. Distinguished Service Ribbon: Issued when 100 games of Mud and Blood 2 have been played. Give one tactical point at the start of each mission. Legion of Merit: Legion of Merit. Issued when 1000 games of Mud and Blood 2 have been played. Give two tactical points at the start of each mission. Search and Rescue Ribbon: Issued when you have rescued 100 pilots, allied or enemy. Further rescued pilots will have 1% chance of giving you 5 tactical points. Xmas Ribbon: Issued when Santa is gibbed on your battlefield. You get a free ranger training for that. Survival Ribbon: Issued when none of your men have died before the 100th wave. Your tactical point cap is increased by one. Guerilla Warfare Award: Obtained by surviving up to wave 100 without building defenses or calling vehicles. Your tactical points cap is increased by 3. Forward Observer Medal: Successfully call 25 anti-arty. Further successful anti-arty calls will give 1 TP bonus. Field Commander Award: When your HQ has produced a humble total of 1000 bonus TPs, your HQ have a 5% better chance to produce a TP per wave. Interdiction Ribbon: Score 25 booby trap kills and your mines and TNT will have a 10% of being boobytrapped when installed. ...that's the all medals!